Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move things with one's mind. Overview Variations *'Telekinetic Orbing:' the ability to move and teleport objects with one's mind through the use of orbs. Known Users Character Limits Apocalypse Apocalypse has telekinetic abilities that are so advanced that he is able to levitate and fly with them. He may also be capable of emitting Seismic Blasts with this ability. Aviv Aviv is a telekinetic with great strength. He was able to levitate various rides at once with his telekinetic strength. However, recently his strength has diminished as it took him a few seconds of concentration to lift a water bottle. Billie Jenkins Billie manifested her telekinesis when she was in college. She learned to use it quickly and had it quickly evolve to Enhanced Agility as well as a partial levitation ability. Cassandra Nova Cassandra Nova mimicked Professor X's telekinetic abilities so she has the same limits as he does. Chris Halliwell Chris possesses two variations of this ability. He can move objects with his mind, like regular telekinesis, and he possesses telekinetic orbing as well. Jeremy Burns Jeremy presumably stole this ability from an unknown witch. He used this power twice, once to move the objects blocking the attic door and another time to blow up the attic door. Matthew Tate Matthew possessed this ability twice in his life. First, after he mimicked it from Melinda Warren. But she took the abilities back and banished him into her locket. After he was released from the locket by Prue, she used her power on him and he mimicked it again. Paige Matthews Paige is a witch and whitelighter hybrid. Because of this, her telekinetic ability was turned into telekinetic orbing. She can use this on beings or individuals or she can use it on objects. Penny Halliwell Penny was very skilled with her telekinetic abilities. She started using her abilities to fight after her first husband was killed and began training with them to fight demons and warlocks. Eventually, it evolved into Havokinesis and she became even more powerful. She used her ability to move Prue, Piper, and Phoebe from the conservatory to out the front doors. Phoenix Jean Grey possesses highly advanced telekinetic skills. She is able to levitate and fly with this ability as well as manipulate matter on a molecular level. After she became an avatar of the Phoenix Force, her telekinetic abilities were augmented and she became able to levitate multiple large objects with her mind. Professor X Professor X has demonstrated minor telekinetic abilities. He is still a telepath and his telekinetic abilities are not even close to matching Phoenix's. Prudence Halliwell Prue was very skilled with her telekinetic abilities. She could do simple things like move objects or beings and she could do more complex tasks like use her abilities to clean the attic. Her telekinetic abilities also made her able to dematerialize and rematerialize liquids from one place to another but she only used this ability twice. This ability also gave her access to Deviation and eventually, she could slightly telekinetically levitate herself as to perform more complex flips and jumps. She became an excellent combatant and fought various great battles such as her fight against Vinceres or against the Wrestlers. Her Telekinesis also advanced into Havokinesis. She could perform extreme complex tasks with telekinesis such as levitating a car or levitating a chalk drawing off of its surface. She also made the crystals and chalk form a chalky tornado until it all exploded. Prudence Warren-Wentworth Prudence didn't have a very strong version of this ability like her mother or Prue Halliwell did. Her version was incredibly weak. When she was trying to deflect a fireball, she only made it turn into a fiery rope and it almost killed her. Her telekinetic strength wasn't even strong enough to push over Phoebe. Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt possesses two versions of this ability. He can use regular telekinesis and move things with his mind and he possesses telekinetic orbing. Similar Abilities *'Havokinesis:' the ability to emit blasts of telekinetic energy and perform more complex telekinetic tasks. *'Aerokinesis:' can be used to move objects by manipulating wind. *'Summoning:' can be used to bring objects to oneself. *'Apportation:' can be used to move objects from place to place. *'Telematerialization:' the ability to telekinetically dematerialize liquids and telekinetically teleport it short distances. *'Projective Levitation:' the ability to make objects levitate and move them to another place. *'Seismic Burst:' the ability to emit blasts of telekinetic energy to cause destructive waves. Category:Abilities Category:Telekinetic Abilities